Modern transform-based image compression methods include transforming blocks of image data, quantizing the transform coefficients, then ordering the coefficients along a path in the two-dimensional coefficient plane, and entropy coding the ordered sequence of quantized coefficients. Quantization is such that 0 is the most-likely-to-occur coefficient amplitude. Conventional two-dimensional variable length coding is commonly used in image and video compression for the entropy coding, and includes coding the position of each non-zero-value coefficient and its amplitude simultaneously as a pair, which typically results in a shorter average code length than coding the position and amplitude separately. In a block-based transform coding, however, there are often a number of consecutive non-zero-value coefficients along a low-frequency region of the coding path. Instead of using a single code to represent the “n” consecutive coefficients, conventional two-dimensional variable length coding requires “n” separate codes, which is inefficient. Hybrid variable length coding was recently introduced and includes coding a first region in the ordered sequence—the low-frequency region—differently than the coefficients in a second higher-frequency region. One embodiment of hybrid variable length coding uses a low-frequency coding method that takes advantage of the clustered nature of the quantized non-zero coefficients in the low-frequency region and a high-frequency coding method that takes advantage of the scattered nature of the quantized non-zero coefficients in the high-frequency region.
The position along the sequence where the coding method changes the low-frequency region coding method to the high-frequency region coding method is called the “breakpoint.” One aspect of hybrid variable length coding is determining the location of the breakpoint that separates the one, e.g., low-frequency region from the other, e.g., high-frequency region. Such a breakpoint must be known to a decoder to properly decode the coded coefficients. A constant breakpoint for an entire video sequence has been found to be not optimal.